Wanna Do
by Hydne
Summary: Katanya, seharusnya dia tidak pernah lahir ke dunia. Katanya, saat lahir dirinya tiak akan bertahan sampai usia dua tahun. Katanya, seharusnya dia sudah mati sejak dulu. Tapi mereka tidak paham bahwa dirinya akan selalu bertahan untuk hidup. Karena dirinya bertahan demi satu orang. / for Fvvyn Birthday and 'Aphin 123' Challenge


_Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan, di mana dan pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Termasuk pada orang itu._

_Tapi hal yang kita sebut takdir itu selalu senang mempermainkan kita bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Do**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Standar warning dan di dedikasikan untuk ultah kak Fuun a.k.a Fvvyn (bener enggak sih kak tulisannya ._.)a Yang jatuh pada hari ini. Semoga kakak suka u,u**

**Dan juga sekalian buat challege 'Aphin123'. Maaf kak baru publish dan bukan yang di bicarain waktu itu. Yang satu itu delay dulu ya XD #diinjek**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di rumah sakit. Dan posisi mereka adalah seorang dokter bedah anak tahun pertama dan seorang pasien yang mengalami kerusakan DNA sejak lahir. Perbedaan usia mereka terpaut lebih dari 10 tahun. 15 tahun adalah angka pasti jarak usia mereka.

Anak itu bernama Eren Jeager dan alasannya dia menjadi pasien tetap di rumah sakit Sina karena penyakitnya yang terlalu langka. Bahkan kasus itu hanya ada satu banding satu miliar orang dan dia merasa tidak adil karena anak semuda Eren harus hidup dengan penyakit itu.

Anak itu sudah puluhan kali menghadapi kematian karena penyakitnya. Bahkan beberapa organ tubuhnya sudah di ganti karena penyakitnya ini membuat organ di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mati. Namun yang membuatnya heran, anak itu tidak pernah mengeluh atau marah dengan penyakitnya itu. Anak itu bahkan masih bisa tertawa lepas padahal dia paham jika keluarga besarnya sudah tidak ada yang menginginkannya hidup.

Mungkin satu-satunya alasan mengapa ayahnya masih mau membiayai seluruh pengobatan anaknya itu karena otak pintar dan pola pikir yang selangkah lebih maju dari ayahnya. Yang dia tahu, anak itu sudah menamatkan sekolah menengah atas dalam usia 13 tahun (tentu saja setelah dia lompat kelas beberapa kali). Jika dia seperti anak normal lainnya, pasti dia sekarang sedang berada di kampus dengan bahagia dan mengenal bagaimana dunia kampus itu sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

"Dokteeer.. Aku kembali," sapanya saat dia memeriksanya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau bertahan di luar sana setidaknya satu bulan?"

Eren mendengar keluhan itu hanya tertawa. Sepertinya dia sudah biasa di beri 'salam hangat' dokter tetapnya itu. Jujur, dia merindukan omelan dan keluhan dokter itu tentang dirinya.

Setidaknya, Eren merasa masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikannya meski statusnya hanyalah seorang pasien sakit-sakitan yang bisa mati kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Eren merasa kepalanya di usap dan itu membuat debaran jantungnya tidak karuan.

"Nanti aku kemari lagi."

Pintu ruangan kamar rawatnya di tutup. Dan Eren menyentuk puncak kepalanya yang tadi di usap sembari tersenyum senang. Wajahnya memerah karena bahagia, meski tadi hanyalah interaksi sepele.

Namun bagi seorang Eren Jeager yang selama ini hidupnya selalu berpusat di rumah sakit, sentuhan kecil itu memberikannya harapan untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Karena dia adalah pusat dunianya dan juga cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

Padahal dia pikir anak itu akan bertahan di luar sana setidaknya satu minggu. Namun baru empat hari keluar dari rumah sakit, anak itu kembali lagi. Dan kali ini yang bermasalah adalah matanya.

Dan dia tidak paham bagaimana anak itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman serta tatapan ceria, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa anak itu tidak berkata apapun saat perawatan waktu itu soal matanya? Apa anak itu meragukan kemampuannya?

"Eren lagi ya?" Tanya Petra sembari menyerahkan gelas berisi kopi hitam pada Rivaille

"Siapa lagi," balasnya datar dan mengambil gelas yang di serahkan Petra.

Petra hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Siapapun di rumah sakit ini tahu jika anak bernama Eren Jeager itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menampilkan emosi pada wajah Rivaille. Entah itu karena tingkahnya ataupun keadaan penyakitnya.

Aaah~ kadang Petra merasa dunia tidak berlaku adil pada kedua mahluk ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Kudengar penglihatannya semakin memburuk," Petra mencoba membuka pembicaraan, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah jauh-jauh dari Eren

"Apa yang aku harus jelaskan jika kau sudah tahu tentang keadaanya?"

Petra hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rivaille itu. Pantas saja semua orang menjulukinya dokter arogan.

"Kapan tim kalian akan mengoperasinya?"

"Secepatnya kalau bisa. Tergantung ada tidaknya pendonornya."

Jeda sesaat. Mereka menghabiskan kopi masing-masing dengan tenang dan hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kau pernah mendengar prediksi dokter Irvin tentang kemungkinan hidup Eren?"

Rivaille menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Petra tajam. Perempuan itu tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu dan mengabaikan wajah Rivaille yang mengeras karena menyinggung hal yang 'tabu'.

"Kudengar Eren di vonis seharusnya tidak pernah lahir ke dunia. Dan saat lahir, dia di vonis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua tahun. Dan saat dokter Irvin memprediksikan hidup Eren yang tidak lebih dari enam tahun, anak itu mampu mematahkannya. Aku tidak ingat pasti berapa kali dokter Irvin memvonis hidup Eren, namun semuanya gagal.."

"Dia bukan seorang Tuhan. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia," balas Rivaille datar dan meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya di meja sebelum hendak beranjak dari tempatnya

"Tapi kudengar dokter Irvin mengeluarkan vonis terbaru," pernyataan Petra itu sukses membuat Rivaille yang hendak membuka pintu, menjadi tertahan karena penasaran. Meski sebenarnya otaknya sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

".. Usia Eren tidak akan pernah sampai 20 tahun. Meskipun kita mengganti seluruh organ tubuhnya, namun kerusakan DNA Eren sejak lahir membuat semua organ itu cepat atau lambat akan mati lagi."

Rivaille hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya perempuan itu inginkan?

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu untuk membuatku mendengarkan semua omong kosongmu itu," kali ini nada bicara Rivaille tidak lagi monoton. Ada sedikit emosi kesal yang terdeteksi dari suaranya.

Petra hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Membuat Rivaille kehilangan kontrol emosi dan wajah grumpy cat miliknya berganti menjadi tegang adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apakah dia akan membuka matanya lagi hari esok,"

Mengatakannya? Sangat mudah di ucapkan olehmu, Petra. Tapi kau tidak paham kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan omong kosong padaku, dokter Petra."

Dan bunyi pintu yang di banting keras merupakan tanda pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Petra menyesap kopi miliknya yang masih bersisa di gelasnya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dua orang itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi harus ada yang mengatakannya untuk tahu hasilnya bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

_"..Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan sebelum semuanya terlambat."_

Petra Ral, kau tidak akan pernah paham situasinya. Mengucapkan dan di dengarkan memanglah mudah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat hendak masuk ke ruangan rawat Eren. Bukan karena dia tidak menemukan Eren di sana. Tapi karena sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan selalu mengenakan syal merah dimanapun, meskipun sedang musim panas.

"Mikasa! Aku bukan anak balita lagi, jadi berhenti menyuapiku!" Seruan Eren itu terdengar sampai di telinganya

Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi karena langkah kakinya membawanya semakin menjauh dari ruang rawat Eren. Seharusnya dia tidak terbawa perasaan. Seharusnya dia tetap menjadi dokter yang berhati dingin. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pasiennya sendiri.

Seharusnya.. Orang yang berada di posisi gadis yang selalu bersama Eren itu adalah dirinya.

_Semuanya tidak akan pernah mudah, karena Eren sudah bertunangan dengan gadis itu._

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Mikasa (setelah ada insiden usir mengusir tentu saja), Eren menunggunya. Bukankah orang itu berkata akan mengunjunginya setelah selesai bekerja?

Namun sampai jam sembilan malam, Eren tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang yang di tunggunya.

_Ahh~ apa dia lupa?_

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Orang itu bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

Namun rasa kantuk semakin menyerangnya dan pandangannya semakin kabur. Pada akhirnya, Eren takhluk juga pada rasa kantuk yang jarang terjadi itu. Biasanya Eren akan insomnia dan tidak bisa tidur di atas jam 12 malam. Bahkan terkadang, Eren tidak bisa tidur sama sekali selama seminggu penuh.

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

Dia masuk ke ruang rawat Eren. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan seharusnya tidak boleh ada kunjungan dalam bentuk apapun. Namun dia adalah seorang dokter dan dia juga dokter yang menangani Eren, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melarangnya.

Menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk kepentingan pribadi? Siapa yang peduli tentang itu.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menatap Eren. Wajah anak yang ada di depannya terlihat damai, meskipun di balik wajah itu dia tahu ada banyak penderitaan. Tangannya membelai sayang kepala Eren dan anak itu tampak nyaman dengan perlakuan itu.

"Mmmh," gumaman itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang di tampilkan olehnya selama hidupnya dan orang yang di depannyalah yang dapat membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu ini tindakan yang pengecut karena tidak mengatakannya langsung," ada jeda sesaat sebelum Rivaille menghela nafas dan kembali meneruskannya. ".. Tapi aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak perlu mendengar jawaban darimu, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Dia menatap wajah itu lagi, yang kemungkinan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi. Tadi dia mendapatkan berita jika sudah ada orang yang mendonorkan matanya. Dia tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut, karena yang terpenting adalah orang yang di cintainya bisa melihat dunia seperti dulu. Tanpa kurang atau cacat sedikitpun seperti yang dia alami sekarang.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik," bisiknya tepat di telinga Eren. Wangi shampoo Eren menggelitik hidungnya dan hampir menghilangkan akal sehatnya untuk menjadikan Eren miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku. Mencintaimu. Eren. Jeager."

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

Operasi mata Eren berjalan dengan lancar. Dan siapa yang akan menyangka jika mata yang sekarang Eren gunakan adalah dari tunangannya, coret mantan tunangannya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Tragis memang, tapi sepertinya Mikasa sudah tahu hidupnya akan berakhir dan menulis surat yang berisi organ tubuhnya boleh di donorkan pada siapapun. Dan khusus untuk matanya HARUS diberikan pada Eren.

Eren merasa senang sekaligus sedih, meskipun sedih yang paling mendominasi.

Senang karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan normal.

Sedih karena kehilangan Mikasa yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Meskipun mereka betunangan, tapi Eren tidak pernah mempunyai rasa cinta pada perempuan itu. Seluruh cinta dan tubuhnya sudah benar-benar untuk satu orang.

Dan hal yang membuatnya sedih yang kedua adalah orang itu memutuskan untuk pindah tepat setelah operasinya berhasil.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus bertahan hidup di luar sana dan jangan merepotkan orang lain," itulah yang di ucapkan saat perban mata Eren di buka seminggu kemudian

"Eeh? Tapi kenapa perkataan dokter itu seperti salam perpisahan? Memangnya dokter mau kemana?" Tanya Eren yang terlalu polos dan naif

"Apa perlu aku memberitahumu?" Tanyanya sakratis.

"Dokteeer!" Rengeknya yang membuat Rivaille menghela nafas.

"London."

Ha?

"Rumah sakit Sina di London membutuhkan dokter bedah anak yang berpengalaman untuk menangani pasien di sana. Aku menyetujuinya karen memang itu tujuanku menjadi dokter."

"Tapi tapi tapi..."

"Lagipula kau bisa di tangani oleh dokter yang lebih baik dariku. Dokter Irvin misalnya,"

_Tapi mereka tidak sama denganmu, dokter!_

"Hari ini hari terakhirku di sini. Jadi aku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal,"

_Tidak! Bukan begini harusnya! Tujuan hidupnya adalah kau, dokter!_

"Dokter!" Serunya keras dan membuat langkah Rivaille terhenti. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu dan seolah waktu membeku, berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyambut selamat tinggal dokter itu. Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bahkan kau tidak pernah bisa bertahan di luar rumah sakit lebih dari seminggu."

"Akan aku buktikan padamu kalau aku bisa! Tunggu dan lihat saja."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menunggu bocah sepertimu? Kau pikir aku punya waktu untukmu?"

Eren mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Karena kau berharga bagiku."

"Jangan bermimpi," ucapnya sinis namun kini dirinya sudah berada di samping tempat tidur Eren.

Eren memandangnya dengan senyuman dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun benda kenyal sudah mendarat di bibirnya. Dan belum sempat dia mencerna semuanya, Rivaille melepaskan tautan mereka.

Sebelum pergi, dia berbisik di telingan Eren yang membuat bocah itu bersemu merah. Rivaille menutup pintu ruang perawatan Eren.

Eren memengangi bibirnya dan tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Dan di kepalanya terus berulang kata-kata Rivaille padanya.

"Aku menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

Irvin sepertinya harus kembali menelan pil pahit lagi saat vonisnya kembali di patahkan oleh Eren. Bahkan anak yang katanya harusnya tidak ada di dunia, tidak pernah hidup lebih dari usia dua tahun, kini sudah menikah dengan orang yang di cintainya meski jarak usia mereka yang terlalu jauh.

Dan usia Eren kini 25 tahun dan usia Rivaille 40 tahun. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ayah Eren yang selama ini selalu mengatur hidup Eren juga sudah meninggal. Keluarga besarnya yang ingin dia mati juga sudah mendapatkan hak-hak mereka. Kini Eren bebas melakukan apapun bersama orang yang dia cintai sejak dulu. Orang itu cinta pertamanya dan terakhirnya.

Selain itu...

"Eren, berhentilah menulis atau kau kuseret ke ranjang!" Seru Rivaille yang membuat Eren yang tengah mengetik menggerutu dan menutup laptop miliknya

"Kenapa sih kau ini cemburuan sekali dengan Mr. Laptop," protes Eren sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Kau bisa melupakan segalanya jika berhadapan dengannya."

"Aah~ Dokter cemburu. Pfft.."

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Eren!"

"Pfft.. Mmph! Mmmph!"

Oh sepertinya tidak perlu di jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Hal yang wajar di lakukan oleh pasutri pada umumnya.

**.**

**.**

**Hydne**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Maaf penpiknya fail begini ya. Aku sudah berusaha maksimal untuk menyelesaikannya di tengah rasa kantuk yang mendera dan pantai kapuk yang memanggil-manggil untuk di kunjungi.

Dan bagi yang membaca, silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya. Aku enggak memaksa, tapi kalau bisa tolong di tinggalkan demi memperbaiki tulisanku yang masih jauh dari kata bagus U_U

Dan FYI, penyakit Eren itu emang bener-bener ada. Kebeneran aku punya temen yang punya penyakit itu dan aku terinspirasi dari dia.

_**Hydne**_

_**30 September 2013**_


End file.
